Cartilage of Origin
The chill resonates within the young naïve boy, who accompanies the higher tiers to the place formerly known to be a violent and a bloody nation. Here monsters were born and exposed to the brutal upbringing, but that had shuddered away with the Fourth War and the throne claimed by a reasonable one. Surely, the naïve one did not know these details before for the elders told him the known stories of the Mist: their destination. Yet, a smile coined his lips as his expression showed no fear. "I'll be fine!" Is what the boy announced to his assigned guards, that in fact were regarded as high men of Sunagakure. "It's just a visit to Team Temari." While said, the men ushered the child to thicken his attire with a mantle. After all, this is not the Sand that was a warm place with little to no condensation. His complains went to no avail and in the end, Kōsei wore a thick mantle around him that covered him from neck to toe, with his half-covering mask only revealing his azure eyes. By that time, his platoon (two guards) and him arrived the harbour that truly reassured the young one. "Land! I can feel the land, haha." Though before having the chance to continue his steps, one of the guards threw his hood over his head to hide his identity more from the curious eyes. "Argh, you two... I told you!" Kōsei whines went unanswered. He took it for granted, because the young one respected the two guards for accompanying him. A sigh left him that earned him a small push from the back, indicating that the trio should move through the mass of people that were eager to check out the ongoing Chūnin Exams. "Finally, time for myself..." Zenjou sat at a table by his lonesome. He wore his usual imperial silk. A smooth and soft white kimono, which had a seemingly endless peacock tail attached. Through his movements, Zenjou's tail flowed peacefully behind him. Each feather matched his Kimono's colorless shade alongside a red eye symbol in it's center. Zenjou also decorated himself in various jewelry, of course catching villainous glances. Yet he feared no man. His white hair was cut short, but had been in an unkept state since the last round. He found little energy to tend to his physical appearance. Rather, Zenjou had hundreds of thoughts running through his mind. "When this is over, I'm going to find out more answers...Maybe uncle would know...Mother probably won't tell me anything. Ugh." The Young Sand Shinobi seemed distressed. A waitress set before him Zenjou's order. A generous helping of Unagi wrapped over rice, alongide grilled beef and covered in a foreign sauce. It smelled enticing. "I should bring the chef back with me...But we barely have any fish in Sunagakure...Heh." Zenjou started to indulge, absolutely savoring each bite. Times like this were peaceful to him. Alone....That's how he found himself lately. Even alongside his teammates, they couldn't understand him. Nor did he think they tried. Rather, Zenjou figured it was like everyone else. Just doing as told. One of the guards held the naïve child close to him to assure that he'd not be lost in the massive crowd. Gently pushing him forward with the other guard in tow, the trio stopped in front of a rowdy restaurant. "Kōsei-sama," the closest called, "You've yet to eat." It is the truth, the boy refused to eat after his little accident that learnt him that he had a weak stomach on the boat. Of course that didn't stop his hunger and eagerly pushed the doors of the restaurant open. "Come on! I'm hungry!" His voice was pleasantly loud for once, craving for food to still that growling tummy of his. Entering the restaurant, the trio were met with silent stares that were tensed up by their mysterious attire. It did not bother the naïve child who walked passed the seated tables, his guards following closely after. As he finally reached the bar to order his food, Kōsei's voice muffled away due the mask that hid his face, "Could I get three dishes of... ehm, let's see..." He blacked out, forgetting what he wanted to order, for the child did not know what to order. That voice... Zenjou sighed. How could it be...Why is he here? It was none else than his rival in politics. Adopted child of the Kazekage, one who challenged his status as the Adopted child of the Daimyō. Two royal childen of Sunagakure now ate at the same restaurant. This has to be a sick joke. The heavens are simply testing my rite to ruling this world by pushing my patience. It has to be! Zenjou quickly drew up his menu in an attempt to hide himself. But his overall flare shined bright. Only one person personified a Peafowls beauty. And his tail made it quite obvious. Zenjou slowly peaked from above his menu. These two children existed at polar opposites, yet they were exactly the same. How dare such a child exist in my presence. Ugh this is absolutely dreadful. Scratching the back of his head (the material of his hood), Kōsei excused himself politely before his eyes took in the restaurant. It seemed that he and his guards were attracting plenty of attention with their out of the place outfit. His eyes rested on one individual that he could never misplace with that kimono of his. An unseen smile frowned his lips, automatically taking steps towards the other Sand child. "Hey," the naïve child greeted with his voice still being distorted by the mask. "Fancy meeting a member of Team Temari here." Happiness filled him to have found one already. "I believe we've met in Arcana's office room before," the name of Arcana, the Kazekage, did catch the attention of the people around them. It was a nickname and the child used it so affectionately... perhaps the rumours of him arriving in Kirigakure this early were true. However, the naïve one bowed slightly to introduce himself properly. "My name is Kōsei. I've come here to meet Team Temari personally and offer them medical service if required." Once his name rolled from his tongue, murmurs of the kind child arose: one that travels the lands and offers his services to the weak and ill. "If I'm correct, you must be Zenjou-san." His voice was soft and gentle towards the archer. Eyes showing concern for his well-being. "Would you mind if I, and my guardians, eat with you?" Zenjou kept quiet. He knew this childs name but cared little for it. His obnoxious arrogance was famous through Sunagakure. Someone who believes them self to exist on my level...Pathetic. However, he remembered words of his uncle. How he acted could reverberate upwards. Eventually leading to an unwanted issue being placed upon his family. So Zenjou had no choice. He bit his tongue and nodded silently after placing the menu down. "Go ahead. But count it a blessing Kōsei." Zenjou's words were almost like poison. Those who heard of the Land of Daimyō's nephew knew it to be true. "What are you doing here anyway? It's too late to partake in the exams." A smug smile cared itself into Zenjou's face. His eyes were naturally condescending. Pushing everyone around him to their natural level below him. "Better luck next time, Maybe I'll give you a few pointers." Zenjou chuckled. Kōsei sat in the opposite chair of Zenjou, his guardians standing behind him on each side. He laughed at the silliness of his peer, "Hah? I wished Arcana would have allowed me to participate in the Chūnin." The naïve released a saddening breath, "But that will never happen. Besides, I was never a genin to begin with." A gloved hand tilted the menu to read the possible meals to get, "I've been promoted to Tokubetsu Jōnin after I returned from a journey and before I left Sand to come here." But he left out the fact that he was one that only answers to the Kazekage, with an additional factor to it. His free hand was placed on the bottom of the mask, removing it and gave it to a guard whose hand awaited to retrieve it. "This breaths better," a kind smile revealed itself. "And as for why I'm here, I think I told you my reason already." "What?!" Zenjou's shout stopped the comotion. The restaurant froze before turning to Zenjou and company. He quickly took a deep breath and regained his composure. Zenjou also realized that his hand had multiple spikes piercing through. He quickly hid it before anyone could realize it. A grand secret told to be kept by his uncle. Zenjou's family warned him of utilizing his natural gift here of all places. And after that incident with Daisuke...He understood why. With great concentration, Zenjou's bones retreated back into his body. This fucking....Ugh. The Prince took a sip of water and sighed. "It's alright...he only has that position because of the Kazekage." He whispered it to himself hoping that none could hear it under his breath. "You came all the way out here to meet us? Hmph..Waste of time. And don't worry, medical attention won't work on me." And it never has... Zenjou took another nervous sip of water. "Hurry and order something." He jumped at Zenjou's loud reaction, a reassuring hand placed on his shoulder. Kōsei tilted his head to be able to glance at his guardian, his smile widened, truly glad that he had two kind individuals with him. But his smile disappeared for a moment, hearing Zenjou's mutters, and he forced a smile on his lips. "I'm pretty sure I can tend to you, Zenjou-san." His voice was always as gentle, hiding the hurt from his tone. Taking up his advise, Kōsei pinned his finger on a certain meal that sounded delicious to him. "Could I have this?" He asked his guardians, one who nodded at him that went towards the bar to order his meal. "... It's silly... I could have ordered myself." He muttered lowly under his breath, not liking the fact that they also acted as 'underlings'. Zenjou smirked. Someone more spoiled than he, if that could exist. "So....Kōsei," Zenjou took another piece of fish. He ate with a royal elegance that glued suspicious eyes to their table. The Prince seemingly ignored Kōsei's brave exclamation. None have been able to tend to Zenjou's wounds. They ended up skewered, cut, or maimed. Zenjou began to believe his body to be bless. Almost impossible for one to touch him. But he eventually pushed these dark thoughts aside. "How is Sunagakure? I assume it's still in one piece." The young lord sighed. His mind kept wondering. Anyone of these men could try to have Zenjou's life at any minute. "After our meal, I can take you to the others...I have to do something." Soon his meal arrived, the scent was quite mouthwatering to him. "Uwah!! This looks delicious." His lips quirks into a huge smile as he dug into his food. Surely keep standards to him, as he had to keep up a certain reputation. "Suna is all fine; warm as ever." He lowers his voice after, "Apparently the Kage will assemble to watch the next stages of the Chūnin." It was almost inaudible, but Zenjou would surely have heard the naïve one. Kōsei suddenly perks up, still eating his meal. "Oh? Could I help you out..." "Good, she shall see my excellence." Zenjou almost laughed from the joy. A chance to show his power and solidify his stand as emperor. But his propisition actually shocked him. Few tried to care for Zenjou, and even less offered to stand by his side. Maybe it was his personality....It's all he had to keep fakeness from him. To deter manipulators and abusers from getting inside Zenjou's mind. "Depends..I don't know you can. I doubt your guards will let you. I'm going somewhere dangerous. Where bandits and criminals meet." "Oh! Zenjou-san, first tell me: how was the second phase of the Chūnin Exams?" Kōsei was interested to find more out about the Exams, something he had never been partaken in. He took the glass of water, sipping the delicate source... a habit of his nomadic traits. After all, water was a rare finds within the Sands on the surface at least. "I could make it official if you feel like sharing it with me," another honest smile appeared and pure interest lies in his eyes. It was something the naïve could do with his newly acquired rank. "It...It was..." Zenjou searched for the proper words. He remembered volcano's exploding, islands sinking, Daisuke groping Himiko's chest. Only one could describe how it felt. And it left his mouth in a smooth sigh. "Intense." He had fun definitely. But at times, Zenjou often found himself wondering would he survive. "Hmph.." Zenjou hated the arrogance he smelled of Kousei. Or what he thought was arrogance. In truth Zenjou eyed Kōsei with a green eye. One who was yet contempt with his own possessions. Envious. Jealous. It ripped him apart. But Zenjou knew his original purpose surpassed his own feelings. "Sure. I'm going to a criminal hideout, where murderers lurk, and I'm going to find out more about myself and who I am." Zenjou attempted to scare the little adventurer off. "Intense, eh?" Kōsei tried to imagine what intense implied for the Chūnin Exams. "Nothing else? Is there perhaps a need for a little check-up to make sure you're all healthy?" It was something common for the naïve child to bring up, he wanted to make sure that his acquaintances, or anyone in particular, to be in good health. Once more, the boy smiled gently at Zenjou not realising what the genin had in mind. "Zenjou-san, are you sure it's alright... I mean, you're still in the Chūnin Exams. What if you get disqualified?" He took a bite from his meal and heartily drank from the water. "Uhh. Could I get a second plate, please? I'm still starving after not eating for days!" "Order as much as you wish, Kōsei." Zenjou smirked and continued on his own meal. "We're on break. We are free to do as we wish as long as it doesn't interfere with Kirigakure itself." Prince Kaguya brought out a map of the village. "We're going here. I mean, as long as you aren't scared, Kōsei." Zenjou almost taunted him. Did he truly wish for Kousei to join along? If so, Zenjou did an excellent job hiding it.